The present invention relates to exercise equipment and, in particular, to a portable, pedal-powered, therapeutic exercise assembly that mounts to a conventional chair (e.g. a recliner) and includes independent reciprocating flywheel drives with magnetic tension controls.
Numerous types of pedal powered exercisers (i.e. exercise bikes) have been developed to exercise a user's cardiovascular system and maintain muscle tone. The bikes are typically found in workout rooms and gymnasiums. The bikes are stationary, yet exercise the legs and cardiovascular system in much the same fashion as riding a bicycle outdoors or running on a treadmill. The bikes include an integral seat and a pair of pedals that are coupled to a controlled resistance assembly. Typically, an adjustable brake pad assembly selectively cooperates with pedal motion to vary the degree of energy necessary to induce pedal movement.
Stationary, indoor exercise or trainer assemblies have also been developed for use with conventional bicycles. A controlled resistance assembly supports the rear tire of the bicycle and maintains contact to resist tire rotation. The user operates the bike in normal fashion and shifts the gears as desired. The user is thereby able to ride a bicycle in-place while experiencing similar pedaling resistances as offered by a changing landscape.
Other therapeutic, pedal powered exercisers have also been developed for use by debilitated users as part of physical therapy programs. These exercisers are used at home and/or in institutional settings. Some of these exercisers mount to a bed, chair, table or other user support. The assemblies allow the user, while seated, lying or standing, to operate the drive mechanism and physically exercise the legs and/or arms. A doormounted exerciser is shown at U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,130. A bed-mounted exerciser is shown at U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,591. Numerous chair-mounted exercisers are shown at U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,963; 4,262,902; 4,739,984; 5,108,092; and 5,647,882. The latter exercisers include a pair of pedals that cooperate with an adjustable, direct resistance drive at a connecting axle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,132; 5,299,995; and 5,472,396 disclose assemblies having pedals that operate a single chain, belt or cable drive that cooperates with an interconnected resistance device.
The present therapeutic exercise assembly was developed to accommodate users with limited physical strength. For example, the elderly, dialysis patients or any other semi-ambulatory individuals who tire and become winded very easily. The exerciser provides a pair of independent reciprocating drives that operate along slide tracks at a folding, multi-section, adjustable framework. The framework is portable and adjusts vertically and laterally to fit a stationary chair and accommodate a user's seated posture and leg extension. Independent magnetic tension control assemblies are provided at the drives.